


Star

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Harry should have known better than to think of superstitions as silly.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Star

He really couldn’t believe it, though he should have. It was a silly muggle superstition. Wishing on a shooting star should not have sent him back in time to when his parents were already starting Hogwarts. He probably really should have suspected it to work knowing his luck. How it would pan out he wasn’t sure. This was their second year, and he was joining the Potter household as an unknown orphan of Potter heritage. It really was kind of hard to deny, but he knew of muggles with no blood relations to each other that looked almost identical, though proving it to these people would be hard.

It wasn’t as though he’d actively hoped for his wish to come true, and the little rhyme he’d learned and used he really hadn’t expected to work. It had though.

“Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight,” he’d chanted with his eyes closed, “Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.”

He then opened his eyes to see a shooting star as he wished to disappear from the current world. He wished to learn about his parents and meet them. He had wished to relive Hogwarts' schooldays without the threat of a megalomaniac after his life. 

Then he’d muttered, “Not that it matters any.”


End file.
